Angel of Music
by Simply Brooke
Summary: Logan Mitchell was the new kid in school. Completely invisible to all. That was until he caught the eye of Mr. Popular, Kendall Knight, with his golden voice...An AU fic
1. Golden Boy

**A/N: **_Hello everybody! Hope everyone is having a fabulous February so far! Yep, it's me, Miss Kim, here with yet another Kogan story. _

_I am terribly sorry, they just keep coming to me…but like I always say, it shouldn't take me away from my other stories I'm working on!_

_Anyways, despite this being another Kogan, this is also a first for me! This story will mark my first M-rated story ever! This is very exciting. As of right now, the M-Rated part will include language, that will eventually progress into some…mature…settings._

_Ok, so like the summary suggests, this story will be AU, and is one of those where Logan is the new student, but with a twist: Logan serenades Kendall with his voice…so yeah. This should be a lot of fun._

_Alright, that should be enough for now, on with the first chapter! Enjoy!_ **-2/18/11-**

**

* * *

**

**Angel of Music**

_Chapter 1: _Golden Boy

* * *

Kendall Knight let out a heavy sigh. He didn't like Theater. It was boring; not just boring, but so confusing. Stage left and stage right; lighting plot and lighting leak, it was just all so confusing. Kendall just didn't get it. He'd rather be in P.E right now, that he understood.

Kendall was a jock. He was the all-star for the school's hockey team, as well as their baseball team. He was royalty at Palm Woods. Girls wanted him, and boys wanted to be him. Even after his bisexuality was revealed, he still reigned.

"Kendall Knight?" Kendall shifted his attention across the classroom to the very front; standing at just 5'3" was their teacher Mr. Mann, the theater teacher.

Kendall swallowed hard as he rose from his desk, making his way across the room to where the short man stood. His eyes never leaving the stack of papers that the instructor clutched in his hands.

'_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,' _Kendall's thought's raced, as his palms began to get sweaty.

Oh, how he dreaded this day: Test-return day. After already receiving one C and one D on the previous theater tests, Kendall was not looking forward to his marking on this most recent test. If he got another D, he could possibly be kicked off the hockey team and would be killed by his mother.

Kendall finally reached Mr. Mann, towering over the slightly balding man as the instructor retrieved the paper resting at top of his pile, offering it to the blonde.

Kendall took the paper from his teacher with shaking hands, turning the results from his own view, before turning around to make his trip back to his assigned desk, as Mr. Mann continued calling out students.

Kendall slid into his chair, slowly resting his test in front of him, scanning the paper for his grade. Placed at the top, encased in a circle, a giant red** F **stared at the blonde, followed by a scribbled note, written just for Kendall: _See me after class!_

"Fuck…" Kendall muttered under his breath, turning the test over, not wishing to see his failure any more.

Kendall Knight, the golden boy of Palm Woods High School, just didn't understand theater.

* * *

The rest of theater class continued on like normal; Mr. Mann babbled on about theater this and theater that. Then finally, the bell finally rung, officially ending the class.

Kendall would normally be the first to race out the door; he remained in his seat, waiting until the entire class filed out.

Rising from his seat, clutching his test in hand, Kendall approached Mr. Mann for the second time that day, "Mr. Mann?"

The elder man turned towards Kendall, viewing through his glasses at the blonde, "Ah, Mr. Knight, you got my message."

'_How could I not?' _Kendall thought, nodding his head. "Yes sir."

Mr. Mann paused for a moment. "What happened?" Mr. Mann questioned, looking for an excuse for Kendall's failing grade.

Kendall just shrugged.

"Well, something had to have happened," Mr. Mann stated, as the blonde just stood silent. "Do you not understand the material?"

Kendall nodded his head, mumbling a merged form of "yes" and "mhhm".

"What is it that you do not understand?" Mr. Mann continued to interrogate.

Kendall stood in awkward silence for a few moments before gaining the courage to finally voice, "Everything…I-um, theater just doesn't-I don't get it." Kendall exhaled.

"Well, theater is not everyone's cup of tea," Mr. Mann admitted, Kendall nodding rapidly. "But, if you continue down this path, you will fail this class and be suspended from the hockey team."

"I know," Kendall's face dropped.

"Well, here's what I can do," Mr. Mann began, drawing Kendall's attention. "If you come by a couple times after school I can help you to better understand theater; give you some extra help."

Kendall's face lit up, "Really?"

Mr. Mann nodded, "Yes, I also won't tell Coach Boyd about your failing grade."

Kendall was smiling ear to ear, "Really? Oh Mr. Mann, that would be great!"

"Alright than, you just gotta make sure you come in here and actually put in the effort to bettering your grade." Mr. Mann declared, placing his hands on his hips; showing Kendall that he meant business.

"Of course,"

"When do you want come in and see me?" The instructor asked.

Kendall paused for a moment, thinking over his scheduling, "Um, well, I can meet after school today…" Kendall barely voiced his response. He hated giving up his free afternoons, they were so rare. Hockey and other sports, often consumed his afternoons.

"Well, I have a meeting after school until 3:00, but if you can wait around until then, I can do that," Mr. Mann offered.

"Yep, that will work fine," Kendall replied.

"Excellent, see you after school,"

Kendall _couldn't_ wait.

TBC…

* * *

**Next: Golden Voice**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **_Ok…yeah, I know there wasn't much to this chapter…it just I guess kind of set things up for more to come._

_I know there was no Logan in this and this was kind of random…but it is kind of needed for what will happen next chapter; and no, Logan is not going to be Kendall's tutor. But, Kendall will cross paths with Kendall next chapter!_

_Until the next chapter, please don't forget to review, I love to hear from you!_


	2. Think Of Me

**I do not own Big Time Rush, Phantom of the Opera, or any characters/songs associated with either!**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **_Wow, you all are absolutely fantastic! Thank you all for the kind reviews, you are too, too sweet!_

_Anyways, here I am with the second chapter to _**Angel of Music, **_where Kendall will find himself meeting a certain someone…_

_Also, I didn't know if you guys knew or not, while yes the title of the story comes from Phantom of the Opera, and there will be elements from the play/book/movie represented in this story, this story is not going to be _**Phantom of the Opera**_, BTR style. Otherwise, that would mean Kendall would be the phantom (you know, falls in love with the beautiful voice), and we all know how that ends…_

_But, there will definitely be elements from _**Phantom of the Opera**_ in this story and as a matter of fact, in this chapter!_

_Alright, well enjoy everyone! _**-2/20/11**

**

* * *

**

**_A Special Thanks To Those Who Reviewed: _**_OptimisticallyHeartbroken, PmYuna, Mochi no Yume, Michelle550, ThingsLeftBehind, BandanaGurl, Music4ever1617, MHoff421_

**

* * *

**

**Angel of Music**

_Chapter 2: _Think of Me

* * *

The halls of Palm Woods High filled were filled with teens. School had just been let out for the day and students were scrambling to their lockers and out the door, heading off for home.

Kendall emerged from his last class of the day, Literature, talking with his classmate, James, as the twosome made their way down the hallway.

"I just honestly do not see why we have to take that class," James groaned, his voice becoming high and pitchy. "What will we ever need to know from _Romeo and Juliet_?"

Kendall shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, maybe it's, like, an unwritten rule." James stared at the blonde with a blank expression, "You know, schools have been making students read it for years, that now it's kind of expected that all students must."

James nodded, "Yeah, maybe, I just wish we didn't have to. It's so confusing! I mean, "Romeo, Romeo? Wherefore art thou, Romeo?" James mocked the title character, "What does that even mean?"

Kendall shrugged, laughing at the pretty boy's depiction of Juliet.

"I will never understand Shakespearian." James confessed, as the boys neared one of the exits from the school.

"Me either," Kendall chuckled, slowing his pace to a stop. James looked at him confused. "Well, I guess I will see tomorrow in Math, another enjoyable class."

"I thought you were going to come with Carlos and me to the mall?" James questioned.

"Nah, I can't today, I have to go meet with Mr. Mann for some tutoring in theater." Kendall explained.

"Oh, so I get it, a date with Mr. Mann," James made fun.

"Oh, shut the fuck up dude," Kendall snapped, laughing. "No, I'm failing theater, so he said that if I came by for some tutoring; than he wouldn't tell Coach Boyd and I could stay on the hockey team."

"Sure," James commented, directing his body towards the door. "Well, have fun "studying" with Mr. Mann."

"You're an asshole," Kendall called out, hearing James laugh as the pretty boy pushed through the door, making his exit.

Kendall turned his attention away from his friend, letting out a heavy sigh, as he began his descent down the hallway, heading towards the performing arts wing of the high school. It didn't take the blonde long before he entered down the hall, passing the long line of instrument lockers, the school theater, and the choir room; before arriving at the theater classroom at the end the end of the hallway.

Kendall took a brief glance through the little window leading into the theater classroom, it was empty. Mr. Mann had probably already gone into his meeting.

Kendall slid his backpack off his shoulders before letting it fall to the ground, resting against the wall. Kendall soon followed, placing his back against the wall, sliding to the ground, with a big sigh. Now, he waited until Mr. Mann returned.

The blonde began to dig through his pockets, both pants and jacket, in hopes he remembered to bring his iPod with him; and to his dismay, he didn't.

"Damn it..." Kendall groaned, letting his head fall back against the wall.

The thought of homework quickly filled his mind as a way to pass the time, but just as quickly as it entered, it left. There would be better ways of passing time than that.

Kendall soon found himself twiddling his fingers on his knee caps, letting a little beat escape his lips, while looking down the hallways as far as he could see. It was completely deserted.

'_Damn, people do not stick around school for very long,' _Kendall thought to himself. Though, he had to admit, he never stuck around after school for very long either. _'Jeez, this is taking forever,'_

Another groan escaped Kendall's mouth as he turned his attention away from the empty hallway, retrieving his cell phone from his pocket to check the time.

It read 2:27. It had only been two minutes.

'_Great…' _Kendall sighed as he started searching through his phone. He found himself scrolling through his contacts. '_Mindy…? Who the hell is Mindy? Was she that girl from James' Halloween party…? No, that was Mandy…'_

Kendall shrugged his shoulders, not bothering to carry on his investigation of the unknown contact any longer, continuing down the list of names. The next name to catch his attention was: Mom.

'_I should probably let her know I will be home late,' _Kendall considered, opening a blank message as he typed his current whereabouts to his parental unit.

**Hey mom I have to stay after school today to talk to a teacher. I shouldn't be too long. Love ya -K.**

Kendall closed his phone, once more checking the time; the text only cost him another minute. Kendall returned his phone to his pocket, letting his eyes mindlessly wander around the hallway as he sat in pure silence.

Though, his mindless wander soon came to an end, as a noise caught Kendall's attention, breaking the silence. The blonde listened in closer, in hopes of identifying the sound. It was piano, someone was playing it.

_Think of Me…_

There came a voice, accompanying the piano. It was…beautiful.

_Think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye…_

It was enchanting.

_Remember me once in a while…_

It was mesmerizing.

_Please promise me you'll try._

Kendall became increasingly curious. Rising to his feet, Kendall started down the hallway in the direction of the voice's source. It was wonderful, too perfect for words.

_Then you'll find that once again…_

_To take your heart back and be free_

Even more, it wasn't a females, it was more incredibly: a males.

_If you'll ever find a moment_

_Spare a thought for me…_

With each footstep, the voice grew louder, leading him down the hallway. Kendall soon found himself reaching the choir room door. Peering through the small window of the door, Kendall scanned the room, as discreetly as he could, for the source of the voice.

_We never said our love was evergreen_

_Or as unchanging as the sea_

Kendall soon locked on his target. Standing next to the choir's piano, with a pianist at work, was a young man. He wasn't very tall, around 5'8" or so, with a very fit build, dark brown hair, soft brown eyes. He was very attractive; and yet, Kendall was struggling to place this singers face, he had never seen him before.

_But if you can still remember_

A smile crept across the blonde's face, staring at the singer in awe: "Wow…"

_Stop and think of me… _

TBC…

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, well there you have it; the second chapter is now complete!

I hope that you all enjoyed it, it was very much fun to write…I hope it all made sense. Have you ever had that where a singer just blew you away, and you were just swept off your feet? That's what is starting to happen with Kendall.

Yes, I know that Think of Me is sung by a female, I just thought that it very well for this scene, and just for Logan's character.

But anyways, that's it for now, hope it was as fun to read as it was write! The next chapter should be up in the next couple of days…so until then, don't forget to review…

And, continue being wonderful!

TBC…


	3. Logan

**I do not own Big Time Rush, Phantom of the Opera, or any characters/songs associated with either!**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **_Oh my, you are all so fantastic! Thank you so much for all the sweet reviews, you are all my inspiration! _

_Ok, well this week is kind of mellow for me, compared to how it usually is, so I'm trying to get as many chapters out as I can before next week. Next week, is more midterms (I had some last week too) so I will be busy for the beginning half of next week, like really bad, and so it will postpone my updates until Thursday or Friday. But remember, that's next week…not this week. This week is very open, so I will have updates today and tomorrow. Yeah, I'm going to try and use my time wisely… by updating!_

_Alright, now that my long rant is over, let's get onto the next chapter of this story! Hope you all enjoy! _**-2/21/11-**

**

* * *

**

******_A Special Thanks To Those Who Reviewed: _**_Music4ever1617, BandanaGurl, 801-chan, AllForLoganBTR, Michelle550, BubblieM, lord kiras hand, bowsie22, unthinkable13, _and _OptimisticallyHeartbroken_

_

* * *

_

**Angel of Music**

_Chapter 3: _Logan

* * *

_Think of all the things  
__We've shared and seen  
__Don't think about the way  
__Things might have been…_

Kendall hoped he wouldn't be caught staring. There he stood, his face practically pressed up against the tiny glass window of the door, watching the anonymous face, sing a melody that was simply…incredible.

_Think of me, think of me waking  
__Silent and resigned  
__Imagine me trying too hard  
__To put you from my mind_

"Mr. Knight!" A voice called from afar. The hairs on the back of Kendall's neck raised, his face growing pale, as the blonde tore his attention from the singer to the source of the caller.

It was Mr. Mann; he was entering the hallway. His meeting must have ended.

"Mr.-Mr. Mann…?" Kendall's voice cracked, moving his body away from the choir door, watching as the tiny teacher approached him. His ears still tuned into the song, hungry for more.

_Recall those days, look back on those days  
__How young and innocent we were _

"You made it; wonderful," Mr. Mann beamed, placing his hand on Kendall's arm. "Sorry to make you wait; we can go into my classroom now." The teacher instructed, guiding Kendall away from the choir door.

Kendall made a swift glance back at the choir door, as the pair began making their way towards the classroom. Kendall wanted to know who that person was, he wanted to ask. But, he refrained, in belief it would come off weird.

_There will never be a day  
__When I won't think of you…_

He had to know.

'_Oh, fuck it,' _Kendall thought to himself, biting his lower lip. Maybe, just maybe, he could word it in a way that wouldn't sound weird. "Wow, that's pretty good, the song that is…" Kendall spat out, gesturing with his head in the direction of the choir room, a chill running through his body.

Mr. Mann took a moment, listening to the song as a smile spread across his face, "Ah, so Andrew Lloyd Webber catching you ear, is he?"

'_Who the hell…?' _Kendall puzzled, confusion consuming his face. "Sure…why not."

"He is a fantastic composer, there are many that believe him to be a genius, myself included," Mr. Mann rambled. "Did you know, the play where that song comes from_, Phantom of the Opera_, is the longest running performance on Broadway."

"Oh, that's cool," Kendall attempted to look interested, letting out a heavy sigh. This wasn't what we wanted to hear, _'Mr. Mann, I don't care…I just don't care.'_

"Yes sir, _Phantom_ has been on Broadway for twenty-three years and counting," Mr. Mann continued, proud, as if it made him cool to know such things.

"Well, that's cool Mr. Mann, but I was just—" Kendall attempted to interject, striving for an answer to his question.

"Also, just recently, Mr. Webber released a sequel to _Phantom_, known as _Phantom: Love Never_ Dies, and I—" Mr. Mann babbled. He had to be stopped.

"Great! That is so very interesting and great Mr. Mann," Kendall began, taking control of the conversation. "Yeah, that song sounded just great, I was very impressed…_Well, here goes nothing…_I was even more impressed with who was singing it."

Mr. Mann paused for a second, trying to think of who would be in the choir room after school; it finally clicked. "Ah yes, he does have quite the amazing vocals; very promising."

Mr. Mann and Kendall approached the theater classroom, as the blonde's instructor dug into his pocket, retrieving out a set of keys; singling out the key to the door, as he managed to unlock it.

Kendall let out a heavy sigh as he broke away from his teacher in order to grab his abandoned backpack. He was going to have to be a bit more direct to get the answer he desired.

"Oh, well cool…who does the 'amazing vocals' belong to?" Kendall asked, quickly realizing how weird the question was presented. "I mean…he has a good voice and I haven't ever seen him around the school."

Mr. Mann nodded his head, pushing open the door to his classroom, allowing the two to enter, "Oh yes, he is indeed new to our school, came about a week and a half ago. His name is Logan Mitchell."

A chill crawled up Kendall's spine at the name.

"He has become very popular in the performing arts here at school; diving right into both choir and drama as soon as he arrived." Mr. Mann continued, leading Kendall into the class room.

"Oh cool," Kendall almost whispered, trying to digest all the information.

"Go ahead and take a seat Kendall, and I will grab some of things and we can go ahead and start." Mr. Mann instructed, swiftly making his way over to his desk; rummaging through the stacks of papers and books that rest atop.

Kendall nodded in response, instinctually taking his assigned seat, waiting for Mr. Mann t come over; becoming increasingly distracted by the newly acquired information: Logan Mitchell.

"Ok, so stage left is the actors…left, while stage right is to the actors…right?" Kendall commented, looking at Mr. Mann to see if he was correct in his claims. Kendall and Mr. Mann had been at it for the past hour. It had been an hour filled with lectures, worksheets, and confusion. However, Kendall was beginning to get the hang on _some_ of it.

'Terrific Kendall, that is correct," Mr. Mann boasted. "You are making some tremendous progress."

"Thanks," Kendall replied, smiling sheepishly.

Taking a brief glance at his watch, Mr. Mann let out a soft gasp, "Oh my, looks like the time got away from us. I better let you go before it gets too much later."

"Alright," Kendall replied as he began gathering his things, including the material Mr. Mann and he had been working on, and stuffing them into his backpack; zipping it shut.

"You are doing well Kendall, but there is still more that we need to go over," Mr. Mann explained as Kendall nodded in response. "When is the next time that you will be available to meet after school?"

"Well," Kendall rose to his feet, thinking about his scheduling over the next couple of days. "…I'm busy the rest of this week with hockey practice. I could do next Monday…" He hesitated. "I know that's kind of a long ways away…"

"That is fine Kendall," Mr. Mann replied. "It's whatever works for your schedule. I can meet right after school too; I don't have any meetings that day."

"Ok, cool," Kendall smiled, swinging his backpack over his left shoulder. "I will see Friday in class."

"See you than," Mr. Mann responded, as the blonde made his way towards the door.

Kendall grabbed a hold of the doorknob, releasing the latch, as he pushed open the door, entering the hallway.

His mind quickly returned to the sweet song projecting from the choir room earlier. Hoping, just a little, that boy, Logan, would still be practicing. However, the hallway was silent. Kendall let out a heavy sigh; he couldn't help but feel disappointed by the silence.

The silence was soon broken at the sound of a door opening. The loud cranking and creaking drew in Kendall's attention. It was coming from the choir room; the door slowly opened, not revealing its source, as a voice soon followed.

"Ok Mr. Martin, I will do that," It was a male's voice. "Have a good evening."

The person let go of the door, allowing it to shut, as they came into view: It was the singer, Logan Mitchell.

Kendall's eyes widened, his palms began to sweat, and his heart started to race. He was nervous. Over a stranger; someone he had never even met. It was as though he was in the company of a celebrity.

The brunette singer began his descent down the hallways, completely oblivious to Kendall's presence. Kendall began to slow his pace, making sure not to draw attention to himself.

Time could not go any slower for the blonde, feeling like a stalker as he walked in Logan's shadow. It didn't take long before Kendall found himself looking over the new student from head to toe. It wasn't a bad sight…

As the two emerged from the performing arts hallway, Logan veered to his right, venturing deeper into the school; and the opposite direction of where Kendall was headed.

A sigh of relief escaped Kendall's lips, as the blonde quickened his pace in the opposite direction of the new student, as he burst through the doors, exiting the school for the day.

TBC…

* * *

**A/N: **_OK, so first off, sorry this chapter kind of sucked…_

_I know it wasn't fantastic-amazingly-awesome…but, I will try better next time! So yeah, yay for song-struck Kendall and awkward Kendall, they're always fun! _

_But yeah, next chapter will be kind of blah too, but cute in the end, I'm actually really excited to write it! It should be up tomorrow or Thursday, so keep a look out!_

_Until then, keep reviewing (I love to hear from you), and continue on being wonderful! _**-2/23/11-**


	4. Nocturnal Emission

**I do not own Big Time Rush, Phantom of the Opera, or any characters/songs associated with either!**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **_Oh my, you all are truly wonderful people! Thank you so much for taking time to review my story, I appreciate it so much! You are all absolutely amazing!_

_Anyways, so onward with the next chapter, this one will be my first little dabble into writing a sex scene…it won't be anything TOO graphic, but you will get the right idea._

_Kind of like the title of this chapter suggests…this will be a dream. It has been a while since I have written about a dream, and so I did some research on what's the best way of approaching a dream scene and writing it…hopefully it will be to your liking._

_The dream scene will be separated from the actual scene and will be italics…it will be clear in the chapter, so don't worry…I won't try and confuse you…too much._

_Anyways, on with the chapter, enjoy! _**-2/27/11-**

**

* * *

**

**********_A Special Thanks To Those Who Reviewed: _**_BandanaGurl, 801-Chan, Michelle550, BubblieM, Titled Heart, Music4ever1617, lord kiras hand, BTR-aholic, unthinkable13, Mochi No Yume, OptimisticallyHeartbroken, _and _AshK_

_

* * *

_

**Angel of Music**

_Chapter 4: _Nocturnal Emission

* * *

A soft hum slipped through Kendall's lips. It was a tune. The same tune that he had been humming since he arrived home from school: _Angel of Music_.

"Argh, God damn it!" The blonde cursed. The song wouldn't leave his head, no matter how hard he tried. Which was becoming a problem, especially now, as Kendall attempted to finish his math homework.

The song was distracting, every time that lovely tune drifted into his conscious, Kendall found himself drifting off to the scene that took place earlier this afternoon.

Kendall hadn't found himself this distracted since the first time he had sex with Jo and couldn't quit replaying the events that took place that wonderful night. But, that was because he was attracted to his, now, ex-girlfriend. He wasn't attracted to Logan, the new kid; he hadn't even _truly _met him. He just had a appealing voice…that wouldn't leave Kendall's head.

Though, no matter the issue, he had to stay focused and get his math homework done.

"OK, so, if the square root of twenty-eight is 5.291, rounding to 5.3, than that would mean that the square root of fifty-six would be…" He was stuck. Math wasn't Kendall's greatest subject. It was just a bunch of numbers used to make every teenager's lives more difficult.

Kendall let out a heavy sigh. He had been working on math for the past 45 minutes and had only gotten two problems into the homework. Homework shouldn't be this hard. "Screw it," Kendall dropped his pencil, slamming his notebook and math text shut, he was done. "I'll just take the incomplete."

Gathering the math supplies together, Kendall turned his attention to his backpack resting against his desk. Zipping open the bag, the blonde stuffed the books in with the other things that had found their way in there over the school year. Completing the task by closing the bag shut, where it would remain to be until school tomorrow.

Rising from his seat, Kendall raised his arms above his head, standing on his tip-toes, as he stretched his body; letting out a satisfying groan in the process. Glancing over at his alarm clock that rested on his bed side table, reading: 10:56 P.M.

Coming down from his stretch, another sigh slipped from the blonde's lips. It was time for bed. Any later and it was gonna be difficult to get up come morning.

With his school things ready for tomorrow, Kendall pulled off his shirt, revealing his bare chest, followed by slipping out of his jeans, down to just his boxers. Strolling over to his door, Kendall turned off the light switch, before blindly maneuvering his way over to his bed; collapsing down onto it.

Pulling the covers over his body, Kendall shifted his body across the mattress, until he found the most comfortable spot to relax into. With _Think of Me _still running through his head, Kendall closed his eyes as he allowed for himself to slowly drift into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_She left out a pleasurable moan._

_Kendall kissed his way up her stomach, making sure to place a kiss on the side of each breast, before making his way to her neck, repeatedly kissing the area. Another moan slipped her lips._

_Kendall pulled away from her, standing on his knees, looking down in satisfaction at her pleasure. He couldn't quite make out her face, but she was blonde, with an incredible body and breasts. They were both naked and situated on a bed Kendall had never seen before._

_The girl soon rose to her knees, meeting Kendall as she placed her hands on his shoulders, before pulling him down on the bed, his back resting against the mattress. _

_Maneuvering her body, the mysterious blonde straddled over Kendall's bare legs as she leaned over Kendall's body, planting a trail of kisses down his chest to his stomach, returning the favor._

_Kendall let out a stifled moan; her kisses felt like heaven._

_She soon found her way to the base of his hardening member, kissing around the sensitive area. The girl soon turned her attention to the blonde's aching penis, as she extended her tongue out, taking a lick, before placing the organ in her mouth._

"_Yes," Kendall moaned, entangling his fingers through her hair._

_A second moan escaped Kendall's lips as he raised his head from the bed to view the person at work below. They had changed. No longer was it the big breasted blonde, it was a brunette, a male._

"_Yes, yes…" Kendall muttered, continuing to watch as the head bobbed up in down, sending pleasure shooting through the blonde's body. "Yes…Logan, more Logan…" _

_The brunette pulled away from Kendall's member, leaving it aching and wanting more, as he smiled at the blonde, making his heart melt, muttering something Kendall couldn't make out._

_Kendall could only smile as Logan returned his attention to his hardened member, maneuvering up and down the organ. _

_Kendall released a third moan as Logan's mouth made contact again, he was close._

"_Yes, yes, yes, yes…"_

_

* * *

_

Kendall woke up with a start.

Sitting up in his bed, the blonde's eyes darted around the room, making sense of his current location; he was still in his room. His breathing began to slow as he glanced over at his clock, it read: 4:52 A.M.

"Fuck…" Kendall groaned, _'Just a couple more hours until I have to wake up,'_

Lying back down, Kendall attempted to get comfortable again; hoping to get a little more sleep before he would be woken up in a few hours.

As his body shifted on the mattress, his bare legs slid across a part of his mattress cover that didn't feel like the rest. It was damp and wet.

Slithering his hand under his covers, Kendall's fingers came in contact with the damp area before quickly moving them to his boxers, in the area of his penis. They shared the same feeling.

A low groan escaped Kendall's lips. He had a wet dream; a wet dream! He hadn't had one of those in ages.

'_What am I, twelve?'_

TBC…

* * *

**READ A/N BELOW!**

**A/N: **_Ok, so while this author's note doesn't have much significance, it does contain some useful information and fun facts._

_Ok, so again, the italicized part of this chapter, that was the dream, I hope that was clear. I was trying to make it be like a dream, very confusing and starting out of nowhere. It just begins. Ok?_

_But yeah, that was also my first almost sex scene…I hope it satisfied; I know it began with Kendall and a girl, but it ended with Logan! So that was good, I hope!_

_Also, I know this really didn't have anything to do with the story, but I promise it will come next chapter._

_Onto the important stuff…the title. So, the title of this chapter is called "Nocturnal Emission". Originally it was to be called "Wet Dream", but I did some research on wet dreams, to make sure I would get my facts straight and found the technical term for a wet dream is Nocturnal Emission. I thought it was SO hilarious, it just sounds funny I suppose. So I decided to use it instead._

_Also, while doing research I found another random piece of information…that during most wet dreams, boys have homo erotic dreams. So, there you go, further proves this can happen, cause Kendall had a homo erotic dream._

_Wow, anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter; I hope that light sex was ok and not too poorly written! Well, you all know what to do, please leave a review!_

_Continue being lovely!_


	5. Awkward

**A/N: **Hello, wonderful people! You are all just so fabulous and great! Thank you all, again, for the wonderful reviews and kind words that you say, makes me just so happy!

Anyways, I'm so happy that everyone enjoyed last chapter, I was hoping you would, and it seemed that everyone really enjoyed the last line of the chapter: "What am I, twelve?"

Ok, so yeah, I'm watching _Phantom of the Opera_ right now, gives me inspiration, and so finally, we will have Logan and Kendall meet, like so many of you have been waiting for!

Just a heads up, in most of my stories, I take romance very slow, so don't expect them to meet and then the next day be in a loving relationship…I like to build a relationship…but don't worry, I won't drag it out and make it boring…at least, I don't intend to!

Alright, well with that jibber jabber out of the way, let's start this chapter! **-3/6/11-**

**

* * *

**

**************_A Special Thanks To Those Who Reviewed: _**_BTR-aholic, ThingsLeftBehind, Music4ever1617, AshK, Michelle550, BubblieM, BandanaGurl, yoursomeday, CoblynauRisen, unthinkable13, LFAC, OptimisticallyHeartbroken, and SPIDEYLOVER_

_

* * *

_

**Angel of Music**

_Chapter 5: _Awkward

* * *

Kendall groggily arose out of his bed, while being ever so quiet, as he immediately began pulling off the sheets of his, now, soiled bed. Presence of his wet dream had settled in certain areas of the bed covering.

Kendall let out a soft, angry, groan. He wasn't happy. It was five in the morning, just a few hours before school started; he was changing his dreams, because apparently his penis and/or hormones still believe they are twelve.

He needed to wash these sheets, especially before his mom or Katie found them, but the blonde wasn't gonna risk it tonight, especially where he could be caught and questions would be asked. It would have to wait until tomorrow afternoon.

Bundling up the dirty laundry into his arms, Kendall proceeded to find a location for them to rest until he could wash them and his mom wouldn't find them. Soon, the blonde found a temporary home for them by pushing them, far, underneath his bed.

"Sweetie…?" A voice called out, quickly followed by the turning on of his bedroom lights. A chill was sent down the blonde's spine as he quickly returned to his feet, turning towards his door to find his mother, groggily, standing before him.

"Mom…" Kendall's voice squeaked, his face becoming flush.

"What are you doing up? It's late…" Mrs. Knight mumbled, yawning in the process.

"I, um…I…" Kendall fumbled for words, as Mrs. Knight's gaze quickly feel on his sheet-less bed.

"Kendall, why don't you have any shee—" She began, before her attention fell onto the obvious, soaked area of her son's boxers. Kendall followed her gaze, seeing what she saw, his face grew bright red. "Oh..."

Kendall was literally at a loss for words. He wished he could die, right there. Never in his life had he been so embarrassed. His own mother had just caught him, half-naked with jizz soaked boxers.

"Don't stay up too late…" Mrs. Knight demanded, being the only thing the mother could think of before walking away from her son's room and returning to her own; sparing Kendall from any further embarrassment.

'_Kill me…just fucking kill me…' _Kendall groaned, his face still bright red, before quickly advancing towards his dresser, in order to free himself from his soaked boxers and into a fresh pair so he might return to his bed and forget about the events that took place, for just a little bit, until the morning arrived… and it would all come rushing back.

* * *

Morning couldn't come any sooner for Kendall, as the young blonde didn't waste too much time at his house, before he bolted out the door in root for school; avoiding his mother all together.

For once in his life, Kendall was actually looking forward to school. That, however, was short lived. Once through the doors and into his first class, Kendall was looking forward to the final bell sounding off, and school being over.

However, with the end of school seven hours away, the blonde was looking forward to his other favorite part of the school day, lunch.

By the time that moment rolled around, the blonde could hardly contain himself as he sat in his desk. He wanted so badly for the bell to sound off releasing students from third period and onto lunch for the next fifty –glorious- minutes.

BONG! BONG!

Kendall practically leapt from his desk as he quickly gathered his things and fled his government classroom; leaving it behind until he was forced to return, come Monday.

Strolling down the hallways of Palm Woods High, there was an extra spring in the blonde teen's step as he made his way to the front entrance of the school. Kendall was planning on meeting up with his friends, James and Carlos, for lunch. Kendall was excited. Not just because they were going to one of his favorite food venues for lunch, but because of a recent bet that James' lost, Kendall would be receiving a free lunch.

As Kendall approached the front of the school, he quickly spotted Carlos leaning up against the wall, his attention absorbed into the contents of his cell phone.

"Hey Carlos," Kendall greeted, pulling the Latino boy's attention from the cellular device as the twosome engaged in their own personal handshake/meet and greet.

"Hey dude," Carlos replied, slipping his cell phone in his pocket, "How was class?"

"Totally exciting, you know? Talking about government shit and what not, is just always a blast." Kendall responded, totally unenthused, "How about you?"

"Well its P.E, what's not to like? You get ninety minutes to run around and play games." Carlos commented with a smirk on his face, as Kendall just nodded in response. "Man, where is James? I want to eat! I haven't eaten in like an hour."

Kendall laughed, "Don't worry, he will be here. He better be here, I want my free lunch. Besides, he's coming from Biology and you know he always moves a little bit slower after that class after using so many brain cells."

It was Carlos' turn to laugh as the shorter of the two kept a look out for the pretty boy in crowd of students that filled the hallways, moving and rushing every which way. It was like a swarm of fish as they moved up stream; only these fishes were moving up, down and side to side. Lunch was always a crazy time at Palm Woods High.

"Ooo, there he is, I see him!" Carlos announced gesturing down the hallway. Kendall followed his friend's direction, as the blonde quickly locked onto James. "JAMES!" Carlos' voice echoed down the hallway, as the teen boy waved erratically.

"CARLOS!" James hollered back, cupping his hands around his mouth in doing so, before the pretty boy turned his attention to the boy that was walking next to him, saying something in the process.

They appeared to know each other.

"Who is that?" Carlos turned towards Kendall.

He didn't respond. Even though Kendall knew who it was; he knew exactly who it was: Logan Mitchell. In an instant the sweet melody of yesterday filled the blonde's head, but was quickly clouded with reminisces of his late night dream involving him and the singer in a not too innocent scene; his face growing red in the process.

"Hey guys," James greeted as he and Logan reached both Kendall and Carlos. "This is Logan; he's new here and has been helping me in Biology. So, I thought I would invite him to lunch with us."

"Sounds sweet," Carlos replied, looking the new kid from head to toe. "I'm Carlos, by the way."

Logan smiled in response, "Nice to meet you." Logan's eyes quickly shifted to Kendall, who avoided eye contact as his face grew redder, waiting for an introduction.

"…And, that there would be Kendall," James introduced, baffled by his friend's odd behavior.

Kendall finally made eye contact with the new figure in the group, smiling in response.

"Nice to meet you Kendall," Logan began, returning the blonde's smile. "I think I have seen you around the school before."

"Oh, that's cool…" Kendall uttered, his voice shaking, as he managed to form a smirk.

"Great," James responded with much excitement. "Well gents, what do you say? Shall we go get some lunch?"

"Yes!" Carlos cried out.

"We shall," Logan chimed in as the four began their descent for the parking lot, Kendall lagging behind.

"I call shotgun!" Carlos cried out, laughing in triumph.

"I didn't know people still played that game," Logan chuckled.

"Oh yeah, it's a very serious game with all of us. Kendall usually beats me, but, not today!" Carlos boasted his victory, attempting to rub it in the face of his blonde friend. It wasn't working; Kendall seemed to be completely out of it.

"I see," Logan commented, nodding his head.

"So then, that means Logan, you are going to have to squeeze in the back with Kendall," James declared, receiving the attention of the spacey blonde.

"Alright," Logan replied, glancing quickly over at the blonde; catching his eyes for a brief second.

Kendall's face was now completely flushed as the teen boy let out a heavy sigh. That's all that he needed, was to be cramped in the back seat of James' truck with the object of his _mild_ stalking and source of his latest wet dream.

'_Perfect…'_

TBC…

* * *

**A/N: **_Alrighty…so not the best chapter in the world…I really do apologize! It sucked, I'm just so, so sorry! _

_I promise that next chapter will be better as the boys talk in the truck and Kendall grows more awkward!_

_Any who, please don't forget to review, I love hearing from each and every one of you! The next chapter should be out sometime this week, so look for it!_


	6. Come and Check Me Out

**A/N: **Hello there, everybody! Welcome to yet another chapter of _Angel of Music_!

Do you all want to know something sad? In my almost seven years on this site, with this chapter, this story will become my longest story ever, chapter wise. Isn't that really sad? Oh well, I thought I would share that with all of you!

Anyways, so I will have some time off over the next week from school, as in spring break, so I will have plenty of time to update this story. As well, as begin a story that has cooped up in my mind over the past couple of weeks. So, yeah!

Ok, well as always, thank you all for your amazing reviews! You are just so incredibly wonderful! **-3/13/11-**

**

* * *

**

** _A special thanks to those who reviewed: _**_SPIDEYLOVER, ThingsLeftBehind, Music4Ever1617, hahippy, Notes of My Soul, BubblieM, Love and Peace Forever, Kanda-is-all-I-want, BandanaGurl, AshK, unthinkable13, OptimisticallyHeartbroken, _and _Thanatos God of the Dead!_

_

* * *

_

**Angel of Music**

_Chapter 6: _Come and Check Me Out?

* * *

"Sorry," Kendall spoke softly, moving his body as far to the right as he could, watching as the boy next to him struggled with his seat belt.

The four boys had finally arrived at James' truck, and as James and Carlos occupied the front two seats, Kendall and new boy, Logan, squeezed into the particularly small back seat.

"Its fine," Logan replied, still struggling as he guided his belt into the clicker, situated near Kendall's rear; occasionally brushing up against the blonde boy's back area during his attempts.

Kendall's face grew redder and redder each time Logan's hand came in contact with his ass, flashes of his late night dream filled his head, as sexual stimulation began to consume his body.

'_Oh god…' _Kendall's thoughts cried out, as the blonde boy situated his body in order to hide his emerging little friend, looking out his window and away from the brunette.

"Got it," Logan spoke with triumph, finally removing his hands away from Kendall's ass. Relief sweeping over the blonde as his arousal began to dissipate.

"Alrighty then," James began, putting his car into reverse, "Let's be off!"

The boys cheered as James backed out of his parking spot, putting the car into drive, and they were on their way.

"So, Logan," Carlos began, maneuvering in his seat as he positioned himself to look at the newest member to their lunchtime adventures, garnering the attention of the brunette, "where are you originally from?"

"St. Paul," Logan replied simply, drawing in the interest of Kendall as Carlos stared back at the new boy confused, "It's in Minnesota."

"Hey, that's cool, that's also where Kendall is from," Carlos commented, as all attention fell on the blonde boy, "Isn't that cool Kendall? You and Logan are both Minnesotan natives!"

Kendall just nodded in response, taking a quick glance over at Logan, whose eyes were locked on the blonde.

"So, what part of Minnesota are you from?" Logan questioned.

Kendall's palms began to sweat, as he cleared his throat in preparation for what he was going to say, "Um…I grew up in…in Minneapolis."

Logan nodded his head in response, "Oh that's cool. Minneapolis is a crazy big city."

It was Kendall's turn to nod, "Yeah, you get used to it…"

"So, Logan," James called out, garnering the attention of the brunette, "What brought you from Minnesota all the way out here to Los Angeles?"

"It's the typical move story; my parent's job transferred them out here and because I live with them, I was moved too." Logan explained, shrugging his shoulders. There wasn't much else to it.

"Oh, so nothing really cool, like, you're in the witness protection agency, and you and your family are on the run from some axe-wielding-crazed-killer, seeking his revenge on your family after you guys discovered his secret plot to kill the president!" Carlos spoke with much excitement. He did always get caught up in his make-believe stories.

"No, no, nothing like that," Logan replied with a soft chuckle, as Carlos' face dropped in disappointment. He was really hoping for there to be an ax-wielding-crazed-killer to be involved in Logan's story.

"What do you like to do for fun?" Carlos fired off another question. Logan was starting to feel like they were playing a game of twenty questions. But, he didn't mind, he was kind of expecting this kind of attention as the new kid in school. "Do you play hockey? Because us guys, we love us some hockey!"

"I have never really played hockey before; I dabbled in some floor hockey in elementary school, but, that was about it. I'm open to trying new things though." Carlos liked that response.

"Carlos, Logan is more of those artsy kinds of people, on top of being freakishly smart," James explained as he looked at Logan in his rear-view mirror, "Isn't that right, Logan?"

Logan nodded, "Yeah, I guess you can say that. I like to sing, I joined the school's men's choir. So, I suppose then, that makes me a choir nerd."

Carlos laughed, "Oh wow, that's cool, I like to sing, but, I don't think I could perform for a crowd. The only thing that will ever see me sing is my shower head."

"It can be a lot of fun, I enjoy it."

"So, can you, like, sing really well?" Carlos continued to fire off questions.

A light blush soon covered Logan's face as he shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know…if I say yes, than I will sound like a cocky bastard; and if I say no, then we'd all wonder why I would join choir."

"Oh come on, Logan, tell us," James pushed.

"He's probably like freakishly amazing and stuff," Carlos commented, as Logan bit his lower lip, his blush reddening.

"I really don't know…I guess so, I mean I got into the men's choir," Logan replied, as he moved his attention to Kendall, mindlessly looking out the window, "why don't you ask Kendall."

A chill crawled up the blonde's spine at the sound of his name, as he swiftly pulled his attention from the scenery outdoors, joining his friend's conversation, "What?"

"Kendall, you've heard Logan sing? Is he good?" Carlos questioned, as a flutter of "butterflies" filled the pit of Kendall's stomach.

Kendall's face turned a bright shade of red in embarrassment, could this day get any worse? First his mother caught him in the aftermath of his wet dream, then he finds that he has to go to lunch with the object of his wet dream; and now, to top it all off, he had been caught admiring Logan the other day in the choir room.

"At least, I think it was Kendall," Logan confessed, unsure of who was peering in on his rehearsal session.

"Yeah, that was me," Kendall's voice cracked, as he swiftly tried to think of an excuse for his admiring, without sounding like a creeper, "I was waiting for Mr. Mann for some tutoring, and I heard you and so, I, um, thought I would check you out…it was really good." Total creeper…

Logan smiled bashfully, biting his lip once more, "Thanks; yeah, I was doing some after school voice lessons with Mr. Martin. We were practicing a song from _Phantom of the Opera_."

"Yeah, I knew that," Kendall replied as Logan's face lit up.

"Oh, really? Not many kids our age are familiar with the music of _Phantom of the Opera_," Logan explained, as Kendall couldn't help but smile. He was really happy now that Mr. Mann gave him his little lesson on Andrew Lloyd Webber.

"Yeah, I really liked it, you sounded really well," Kendall continued to boast. Since Logan, obviously, didn't find him too much of a creeper for spying in on him, Kendall was becoming a little more comfortable around the brunette.

"Thanks," Logan responded, never removing his eyes from the blonde, "I'm having another rehearsal tomorrow after school, we are still working with _Phantom of the Opera_, and you could come and check me out…if you want."

Kendall just nodded his head. He was speechless.

Carlos, however, was not, "Sweet, maybe we will join too and be the judge of your singing abilities!"

"Why not, I need to practice with an audience," Logan admitted.

Kendall's stomach filled with butterflies, he was actually looking forward to the following day. His excitement was then clouded with the rumble of his hungry stomach, he was ready to eat. Peering out the window, Kendall saw as James' was pulling into the parking lot of the In-N-Out burger. It was time to eat.

TBC…

* * *

**A/N: **_Ok, so not the best ending in the world to a chapter, but it will do. I quite enjoyed this chapter, however, I must apologize once more for Logan and Kendall's relationship moving along kind of slow, but that's how I do things! I just hope that I won't start losing my readers as a result!_

_Any who, the next chapter should follow shortly, either tomorrow or the day after, so keep a look out!_

_Keep on being wonderful! _**-3/15/11-**


	7. MotherSon Talk

**A/N: **_I say it every time, but, you all are so amazing!_

_I love that you take time out and review; it just makes me so gleeful!_

_Well, here we are, onto chapter 7, I can't believe it, and I'm also nearing the 100 reviews mark (still a little ways away though), and I am just super ecstatic!_

_So, the recent chapters have been generally short, and, in my opinion, have been kind of uneventful. Well, for some crazy reason I have gotten this big drive for writing longer chapters, so this chapter should move along nicely, and will be a lot longer and more eventful! Hopefully…_

_Enjoy! _**-3/19/11-**

**IMPORTANT A/N (4/4/11): **_Ok, so as everyone can see from this previous author's note above, and this current one, there has been a big gap since when I first started working on this chapter and when I finished._

_Well, that's because almost two weeks ago (a few days after I started writing this chapter) I badly cut my hand, causing for stitches and all that fun stuff. That also meant, I wasn't able to type either, like at all. It was extremely difficult and I just couldn't do it…I mean I had to push through some of the pain for school papers, but yeah. It's gotten a lot better, but I'm still not at 100%, but felt like I needed to get this chapter out and inform everyone about what's going on!_

_So, hopefully you all aren't too mad at how long it took for me to get this chapter out!_

* * *

_****__A special thanks to those who reviewed: __Music4Ever1617, hahippy, Love and Peace Forever, Kanda-is-all-I-want, BandanaGurl, AshK, unthinkable13, OptimisticallyHeartbroken, __Thanatos God of the Dead, Anonymous Freshman, Fang Lover 23, Moichi no Yume, and kkwiz_

* * *

**Angel of Music**

_Chapter 7: _Mother/Son Talk

* * *

For the rest of their lunch, things went relatively fine; no more awkward encounters reared their ugly head. Which, Kendall couldn't have been happier about. He was even growing more comfortable around Logan, starting up a few conversations with him.

"Oh, really, you want to be a doctor?" Kendall questioned, before taking a bite out of his cheeseburger, savoring the juicy taste of the food as they hit his taste buds.

Logan smiled sheepishly, nodding his head, "Yeah, I may have a passion for singing, but, I really want to be a doctor. It has been a dream of mine since I was little."

"That's awesome," Kendall nodded his head, now, moving onto his French fries as he swirled them in his container of ketchup, bringing the greasy food to his mouth, "I don't even know what I want to do yet."

Logan shrugged his shoulders, "That's ok, some people don't."

"You know something Logan?" Carlos began, garnering the attention of the new boy, "if you continued singing AND became a doctor, you could become one of those singing doctors. You know, like those ones that you see on TV all the time," Carlos explained, becoming very excited at the idea, "You could go up to people and sing to them their results. Like maybe, _don't worry ma'am, you just have the fluuuuuuu_!" The Latino sang, slightly off-tune.

Logan just laughed, shaking his head at the idea.

This was how the rest of their lunch went; just the four boys chatting, getting to know the brainy boy a little more. As they wrapped up their meal, the boys' gathered back into James' truck and headed back for their school, in time to get to fourth period, and the last class of the day. With brief goodbyes and see you later, the four teens went their separate ways, off to their respective classes.

The rest of the day passed painfully slow for Kendall; it was math. Who ever thought mathematics at the end of the day was a good idea? The blonde soon found himself easily becoming sidetracked as his teacher babbled up at the front board, going over things he personally didn't care about. Kendall soon found himself replaying the events that occurred over lunch, he was really happy he got to meet Logan; even if their meeting started off a tad bit…awkward.

'_Yes…Logan, more Logan…' _the lines of his late night dream entered the blonde's head, visually replaying, at the trigger of both, Logan and awkward. Kendall's face grew a light shade of red as the dream reenacted itself, as he uncomfortably shifted in his desk, readjusting his pants.

Kendall tried his hardest to focus on what his teacher was explaining, but no matter how he tried, he found himself getting easily distracted by things that were far more interesting. Whether it was the bird that was chirping a little tune outside, Connie Holiday's bad haircut, or the eraser shavings that were spread across his spiral, he was helpless. Often, Kendall found his thoughts drifting back to Logan, whether it be the conversation they shared, his late night dream, the way he sang, or their upcoming performance they were promised; he couldn't help but, smile.

The bell eventually sounded off as Kendall let out a sigh of relief. He couldn't have been happier as he gathered his things and made his way out of the classroom. Another school day had come to a close, it was time to go home; it truly was the best part of the school day. Kendall casually made his way down the hallway of the school and out to his vehicle. With his car keys in hand, the blonde approached his car, as he attempted to unlock the driver-side door.

"Bye, Kendall," A voice called out, causing a chill to run down the blonde's spine as his heart skipped a beat. In a swift movement, Kendal locked onto his called; it was Logan. The brunette was strolling out into the school's parking lot, his own set of car keys in hand, as he smiled and waved at the young teen boy.

Kendall opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out, watching as Logan approached a vehicle nearby his own. Finally, Kendall was able to utter out a response, "Bye, Logan,"

"See you tomorrow," Logan said, as he opened the drive-side door of his car.

Kendall didn't even respond as he simply nodded his head, watching as Logan started up his car and drove off. It took only a few moments before Kendall returned his attention to his own car, finally unlocking the door as he plopped into the seat, throwing his school bag into the back seat.

Starting up his car, Kendall put the vehicle into gear as he pulled out of the parking lot, heading for home.

* * *

Upon arriving home, parking his car in the driveway, Kendall made a straight shot for his bedroom. Bursting into the room, Kendall lazily dropped his backpack and school things on the ground, to be ignored until later that evening. He didn't have time to worry about school or homework; he needed to take care of much more pressing matters, his cum stained sheets.

Getting onto his hands and knees, the blonde reached under his bed, retrieving the bundle of laundry he had discarded earlier that morning. A sigh slipped from his lips as his eyes quickly fell onto the soiled portions of his sheets and the vivid memories of the early morning mess and the embarrassing run-in with his mother shortly thereafter. Luckily for Kendall, his mother wasn't due home from work for another two hours; he could clean the sheets without question and hopefully, forget all about his little pre-pubescent incident.

Gathering up all the dirty laundry, the blonde proceeded to the laundry room. Resting the sheets on top of the drier, Kendall began working the knobs and buttons of the washer, getting it ready for the clothes. As the washer filled with water and soap, the blonde began discarding the clothing into the machine, one by one. Dropping the final piece of clothing into the machine, Kendall closed the lid, letting out a sigh as he left the laundry room and returned to his bedroom.

With the intention of starting his homework, Kendall soon found himself lying on his bed, reading whatever comic book was in closest reach. Flipping through just a few pages, scanning over the colorful pages, several yawns began to slip from the blonde's mouth. Closing the comic, Kendall rested the reading material on his chest, letting out another yawn as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Ugh…so tired…" Kendall mumbled, yawning once more, silently cursing his late night incident ruining his slumber and making him so tired. Letting out a heavy sigh, the blonde closed his eyes, allowing himself to rest his eyes for just a little, and by then it would probably be time to put his sheets in the dryer and finally buckle down and do his homework.

* * *

_He kissed him._

_Kendall displayed a puzzled look as the young man in front of him pulled away, smiling from ear to ear; it was Logan._

"_What did you do that for?"Kendall questioned, biting his lower lip. Despite his shock, he couldn't deny that he enjoyed it; he really enjoyed it. Kendall waited impatiently for the brunette to respond, growing nervous as the shorter boy simply smiled, shaking his head, letting out a soft laugh._

"_Because, I like you dummy," Logan finally responded, looking deep into the blonde's green eyes._

_Kendall couldn't help but too smile; no few words had ever made him feel so giddy and special before. It was fantastic._

"_Well, now that I have answered your question; will you answer one of mine?" Logan asked._

"_Sure,"_

"_Do you like me?" Logan asked, almost sheepishly, fiddling with his fingers, "And I mean, more than a friend…"_

_Kendall blushed at the question, he was kind of expecting it, but still, it took him by surprise, "Yes," Kendall blurted out. He was confident, his response was confident, never in his life had he ever been so sure of anything in his life._

_Logan smiled big; it was his turn to be giddy, "Really?"_

"_Really, really," Kendall reassured the brunette, who couldn't help but smile more._

"_I'm glad," Logan responded, swaying back and forth, biting his lower lip, "Because if you didn't, you wouldn't be happy with what would follow…_

_Logan's words trailed off, as the blonde once more stared at his friend puzzled, but before he could give it any second thought, the brunette grabbed the front of Kendall's plaid shirt pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss._

_Pleasure rushed through Kendall's body as he felt his hands exploring Logan's body as they kissed, running up and down the brunette's muscular arms, before they soon found themselves grasping a hold of the other boy's hips._

_Their lips soon broke contact, as Kendall began kissing across Logan's cheek and down the brunette's neck._

"_Kendall, I have wanted you for so long…" Logan's voice came out in a whisper, followed by a high pitched moan. It was music to Kendall's ears._

_Kendall smiled in between the kisses on Logan's neck as his hands began moving on the brunette's shirt and he made contact with the boy's skin. Kendall savored every touch as his hands traveled up the shirt and towards Logan's chest._

"_Kendall…" The blonde boy's name came out in a moan, as Logan felt his nipples being played with. "Oh, Kendall….Kendall….Kendall…"_

* * *

"Kendall?"

The blonde woke up with a start as his eyes darted around the room. His room had grown noticeably darker; he must have dozed off longer than he had thought.

"Kendall?"

The voice came as a shock as Kendall's eyes moved to the doorway and the source of the voice; it was his mom.

"Mom…" Kendall cleared his throat as he swiftly sat up in his bed. The last time he had seen his mother was one of the most embarrassing times of his life; she had caught him with cum all over his boxers and bed. Now, however, wasn't any less embarrassing. Not only was there now a giant elephant in the room, Kendall was trying his best to ride the raging hardon that had come to full attention while he slept.

"I was just going to let you know that we will be eating dinner in a few minutes," Mrs. Knight announced to her eldest child.

"Ok, thanks for letting me know," Kendall responded, desperately wanting his mom to leave so he could take care of his current situation.

She wasn't budging; there seemed to be something on her mind and Kendall was almost positive as to what that was.

"Oh, and honey, I went ahead and put your sheets and things into the dryer for you," Mrs. Knight told the blonde, his face growing immediately red. Kendall had forgotten about his laundry.

Kendall cleared his throat once more, "Um, thanks mom…"

"No problem," Mrs. Knight responded, she wanted so badly to confront the elephant that had trotted into the room; and she was gonna do it, no matter what, "Honey, about this morning…"

Kendall cringed, mentally cursing her and the situation, "Mom, do we really have to talk about this now? I just woke up…"

"Yes, honey," Mrs. Knight responded, flipping the light switch as she moved in closer to her son, taking a seat next to him on his bed, "If I don't, you will just find new ways to continue on avoiding me."

Kendall really couldn't deny it, it was probably true.

"Kendall, so you had a wet dream," Mrs. Knight blurted out, causing for Kendall's skin to crawl and his face to redden. His mom was being very forward, "Every boy has them; both younger and older than you. It's a very natural thing, so you have nothing to worry about. I know, I know, it's embarrassing enough a thing as it is and to have your own mother discover such a thing must be absolutely mortifying!"

"Oh yeah," Kendall nodded his head in much agreement, _'It's even __**more**__ mortifying talking about with your own mother…'_

"Honey, because you're having wet dreams just means that you are growing and that you are healthy. Like I said, it's natural. I would be more worried if you weren't having them." Kendall couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I know mom," Kendall responded, taking in a deep breath, "I mean, I did take Health my freshman year. It's just, that sort of thing is a very private matter and I was hoping it would just remain private. What…happened…was something I was hoping no one, especially my own mother, would _**ever**_ find out about…"

"I know honey, I know," Mrs. Knight responded as she rose from Kendall's bed, "But sweetie, you need to remember that I have been doing your sheets for years. What happened last night, it's not exactly a secret…"

Kendall's eyes widened in horror as he wished he could just crawl into a hole and just die.

"Now, don't forget to wash up, dinner will be ready in ten minutes," Mrs. Knight announced before walking out of her son's room, leaving the blonde to sit in his own embarrassment.

"Fuck me…"

TBC…

* * *

**A/N: **Aw, yay! I was able to finish this chapter like I wanted and on top of that, this chapter is now my longest so far, so a plus!

I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, I have to admit, I very much enjoyed this chapter, especially the ending…it was fun!

I was originally intending for another wet dream, but ultimately decided against it, so, I hope you all enjoyed the scene despite there being no sex…Haha! There was plenty of teasing though…

Anyways, so this week is going to be pretty packed for me, so I don't think I will get out another chapter until this weekend, depending on my hand and what not, but this weekend should be pretty good!

**Oh, oh, oh! Before I forget, just so everyone knows, I am an extremely, EXTREMELY social person and just love to get to know people and meet new people, it's great! So, if any of you ever want to talk or get to know me…just send me a message I would love to hear from you!**

Again, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, I hope you all understand…I will try and be better this next chapter! Ok, well don't forget to review; I love to hear on you! Keep on being fabulous!


	8. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

**A/N: **_Ok, ok, you people are all, like, seriously amazing! Truly, you reviews and kind words are just incredibly amazing, and they just always put a smile on my face! So, thank you, thank you! You guys are just fabulous!_

_I know, I know, I said I probably wouldn't be updating until later this week as my week is busy…but, with just how wonderful you all are and the fact I am inching closer to 100 reviews, I thought I would just go ahead! I also, got a struck of genius for this chapter, which will contain lots of cute Kogan moments!_

_Oh and as for my hand, it is doing lots better! Thank you all for your kind words; I go to the doctors on Tuesday to get stitches removed and for a checkup…so, hopefully everything will be ok after then! Think positively! _

_Also this chapter is dedicated to the amazing and fantastic __**Gabsikle**__! Gabsikle is truly one of the most awesome-st people that I have met on this site and helped motivate me with this chapter! You rock!_

**IMPORTANT: **_One last thing, if you HAVE NOT taken notice…I have changed my penname…yep, I wanted something a little more personal to me and not so much a character's name. So yeah, from now on, I'm Simply Brooke!_

_Alrighty, so with the blah, blah out of the way…let's start this chapter! _**-4/6/11-**

* * *

**__****_A special thanks to those who reviewed: _**___hahippy, Anonymous Freshman, Love and Peace Forever, AshK, No Name, Thanatos God of the Dead, Lord Kiras Hand, Kanda-is-all-I-want, Titled Heart, BandanaGurl, SamUleys-wolf-gurl, OptimisticallyHeartbroken, CoblynauRisen, and Whiteskin and Darklips!_

* * *

**Angel of Music**

_Chapter 8: _Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

* * *

"James, you're an asshole," Kendall concluded, shaking his head at the pretty boy as the two friends made their way down the hallways of the school, dodging past other students in the process of getting to their next class: literature

Friday had finally arrived; it was the end of the week and the students of Palm Woods High were just a few short hours away from enjoying the comforts of a school-free weekend. While most students find enjoyment in the last day of the school week, Kendall was growing more and more frustrated as the day progressed.

James let out a low scoff, rolling his eyes at the blonde boy's claim, "I'm sorry, Kendall…but, Logan seemed perfectly fine with it," The brunette attempted to defend.

"Oh, and what exactly did you tell him?"

"I told him that I wouldn't be able to go see him sing after school because I was going to be helping Jaycee Corrigan study for her Biology midterm," James calmly reiterated his excuse. Kendall just simply rolled his eyes as he let out a heavy sigh.

"Oh, isn't that so noble of you, James?" Kendall replied with a sarcastic tone, "Did you also happen to mention that 'study for midterm' was code for fucking Jaycee Corrigan?"

James' face turned beat red, as his eyes shifted about, "I have no idea what you talking about…"

Kendall just sighed, "Whatever…I hope you know that you're a horrible person. You shouldn't lie."

"I am not. I am being a gentlemen and helping a girl in need," James attempted to defend.

"Oh, you will help Jaycee with _**all**_ of her needs," Kendall replied, raising his eyebrows to emphasize the double meaning. James simply rolled his eyes, shrugging the comment off, "Well, at least Carlos is going…see, we are good people."

"Actually," James' voice trailed off, as the blonde waited for what would soon follow, "Carlos can't go either. Weenie Hut is unveiling its newest corn dog and Carlos wanted to be the first in line to get one. So, he is ditching all his afternoon classes and told me, to tell you, that he wouldn't be coming…"

Kendall let out a heavy sigh as he shook his head in disappointment, "I change my mind; you both are assholes."

"Hey, we have valid reasons," James argued as the blonde responded by rolling his eyes once more.

"Sure, because you wanting to fuck the school slut and Carlos satisfying his hunger needs are such valid reasons…" Kendall's sarcastic tone returned.

"Whatever, dude," James sighed, there was no way he was going to make Kendall understand, "You're still going to be able to go, right? I mean, that would kind of add insult to injury if we all couldn't go…"

"Yeah, I'm still going," Kendall responded, "I'm not an asshole like you and Carlos," Kendall threw in, taking one more jab at the brunette.

"Sure, sure," James rolled his eyes, "But, hey, think about it, you will get, like, your own private showing of Logan singing…that will be fun!"

"Face it James," Kendall began as the twosome neared their destination, "No matter how you word it, or play it up to be, you are still an asshole…"

A sigh slipped from the pretty boy's lips as the two boys entered the classroom, separating as they went to their respective seats across the room from one another. Kendall allowed for his backpack to slide from his shoulder's as it fell to the ground, coming to rest next to his desk, before the blonde boy slid into the seat.

Kendall's eyes quickly found were James was seated; he was next to the teacher's desk, in hopes that it would help with his talking in class. So far…it wasn't really working. James could always find someone to talk with.

Kendall turned his attention away from the brunette, as he began digging through his backpack, retrieving his school things necessary for this class. It was just one more class and he then it would be the weekend….total freedom. However, first, he had to go to see Logan sing. He couldn't believe that James and Carlos were bailing on him; but, he had to admit, he was kind of excited to have his own private showing…it would be fun.

Pulling the supplies from the contents of his bag, Kendall brought the items to his desk, dropping them onto the surface with a loud 'thud'. Letting out a heavy sigh, the blonde glanced over at the clock. There was still four minutes until class would begin, from there, another ninety until school would be over for the week. Kendall hoped this class would speed by quickly…but, he had a feeling, in the pit of his stomach, it wouldn't.

* * *

"'_A glooming peace this morning with it brings; the sun, for sorrow, will not show his head: Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things,'" _Passionately, Kendall's teacher recited the lines from Shakespeare's novel, _Romeo and Juliet_. Declaring it to be one of her favorite works of literature, Kendall wasn't seeing the draw. The confusing dialogue, the boring characters, and the depressing ending; it wasn't quite keeping his interest.

Blankly, the blonde's green eyes stared at the book in front of him, every so often shifting his attention to the clock hanging over the doorway. One minute and seventeen seconds. That's all there was left in the school day and he would finally be free. However, Kendall was beginning to fear he might die of boredom before then.

"_Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished: For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo.'"_The teacher recited the final words of the novel, silence filling the room, as she closed the book slowly. Closing the book, the middle aged instructor let out a soft sigh, smiling from ear to ear as she looked out at her class of students, "And there you have it. That is Romeo and Juliet." Her smile never faded, proud with the competition of one of her favorite pieces of literature, before glancing over at the clock and her remaining amount of time, "Ok, so we only have a few seconds left, and I just have a few things to say. I want you to over the weekend examine the ending of Romeo and Juliet and think about maybe why Shakespeare decided to end with such tragedy and why—"

She was cut off in mid-sentence as the last bell of the day-and week- sounded off; the weekend was officially here. Immediately, her students begin to shuffle in their seat as they swiftly gathered their things.

"Ok, so did everyone get that," The teacher called out over the commotion of talking and shuffling students as they began to get up from their seats, "You will need to have a response prepared for next class. Have a good weekend!"

Kendall rose from his seat, throwing his backpack over his shoulder as he made his way towards the front door, meeting up with James in the process.

"So, have fun fucking Jaycee tonight," Kendall teased, just loud enough for James to hear, as the two friends emerged from the classroom, making their decent down the hallway, dodging past several students in the process.

"Shut up, dude," James responded, playfully nudging the blonde in the arm, forcing him off balance. Kendall just laughed, quickly regaining his footing, "I told you, I'm going to help her study for her midterm."

Kendall just rolled his eyes. James was not gonna budge, even though they both knew what James' real plan with Jaycee was gonna be, "Oh ok, well you two have fun doing that."

"I will," James responded proudly, smirking, as the two teen boys gave a quick farewell, before going their separate ways. Kendall continued in the opposite direction of the pretty boy, quickening his pace as he neared the performing arts wing of the high school. The school was rapidly becoming scarcer the further Kendall traveled through the school. Kids were pretty eager to abandon the school as soon as that finale bell rung on Friday afternoons.

Making his way down the hallway, Kendall took quick notice to the various band students, or how he referred to them as "band geeks", at their respective lockers, gathering their music and instruments from the storing unit. Each of the students met Kendall's gaze, looking the blonde up and down as he passed them. He knew what they were all thinking; they were wondering why Mr. Popular, Kendall Knight would be caught dead in the performing arts wing, especially on a Friday, after school hours.

Kendall remained silent until he finally reached the choir room door, luckily it was only half way down the hall. Grabbing a hold of the handle, the blonde gazed through the small window of the door, trying to look for Logan, but with no luck. Finally, the blonde pushed open the door, making his way into the room.

Instantly, Kendall was met with confused stares from the select few students who remained in the classroom; all just as shocked as the "band geeks" were with Kendall's presence in the performing arts wing.

"Kendall!" A voice called out, a familiar voice. Kendall's head quickly turned towards the source of the voice, as he saw Logan getting up from the choir risers and making his way over towards the blonde, "I'm glad you came…kind of shocked…but, glad!"

"Well, I told you I would come, so I did," Kendall replied. He had to admit, he was a little happy at Logan's happiness with his presence, "Though, I can't say the same for James and Carlos. Those little bastards bailed."

Logan let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head, "It figures. I kind of was assuming you all were going to do that…being Friday afternoon and all. But, you surprised me."

Kendall nodded his head, biting his lower lip, "yeah, I have been known to do that…" Logan just smiled in response, causing a light blush to emerge on the blonde's face, as he quickly shifted his attention to the other students present in the classroom. The population was becoming increasingly smaller as students left the room. Soon, it was just Logan, Kendall and the choir director.

"Logan, you ready to start practicing?" The choir director questioned, grabbing the attention of the two teen boys.

Logan nodded his head, "Yes, Mr. Martin." The instructor's attention quickly fell on Kendall. He didn't even have to say a word, but Logan could tell he was questioning the blonde boy's presence in the classroom, "This is my friend Kendall, he wanted to stay and listen to me sing."

Mr. Martin's attention quickly turned back to Kendall, who just simply nodded in response. Kendall grew nervous as Mr. Martin examined him over, but his nerves were put to rest as a giant smile consumed the educator's face, "Wonderful! You will sure be in for a treat today Kendall."

"Yeah, I'm working on 'Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again', it's one of my personal favorites," Logan was smiling from ear to ear; it was rather contagious. Kendall found himself smiling as well, "you can sit over on the risers if that would be comfortable."

Kendall nodded in response as he moved over to the risers, taking a seat, watching as Logan and Mr. Martin prepared to practice the song. Mr. Martin finished his preparations at the piano, before taking his seat. Looking up at the brunette, Logan gave him a signal, as the instructor started playing the music.

Kendall watched Logan closely. The brunette was rocking back and forth on his heels, his eyes never leaving the sheet of music as he followed along. His mouth opened slightly, he was preparing to sing. Kendall grew more and more excited, anticipated for the sweet voice that would soon follow.

_You were once my one companion  
__You were all that mattered  
__You were once my friend and father  
__Then my world shattered  
__Wishing you were somehow here again  
__Wishing you were somehow near  
__Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed  
__Somehow you would be here_

_Wishing I could hear your voice again  
__Knowing that I never would  
__Dreaming of you won't help me to do  
__All that you dreamed I could  
__Passing bells and sculpted angels  
__Cold and monumental seem, for you the wrong companions  
__You were warm and gentle…_

Logan pulled his attention away from his sheet music, but only for a moment, as he glanced over at Kendall, his audience. The blonde boy seemed so mesmerized, staring at the brunette with the utter most awe. Logan couldn't help but smile.

_Too many years fighting back tears  
__Why can't the past just die?  
__Wishing you were somehow here again_

Kendall's mouth dropped in awe. He was completely taken back as the brunette boy belted out the last note. It was perfect; he was pure perfection. However, Kendall was prepared for what soon followed.

The music stopped.

Kendall came out of his trance, turning his attention towards Mr. Martin, wanting so badly to yell out his objections to stopping the beautiful song.

Logan let out a heavy sigh, he knew exactly why Mr. Martin had stopped, "I was flat again, wasn't I?"

"Yes," Mr. Martin began as Logan dropped his head in defeat. Since they began working on this song, he always fell flat at that particular part of the song and no matter how hard he would try, he couldn't seem to fix it, "But, Logan, don't get me wrong, you have greatly improved since your first attempt. You almost have it, I think just a few more tries at it and you will get it!"

Logan smiled, nodding his head. Logan may have only been at this school for just a few weeks, but Mr. Martin was already becoming one of his favorite teachers. He always tried his best at helping his students and would always give them confidence that they needed.

Kendall was confused. He didn't know much about music and its mechanics. Give him a sheet of music and it would he would be staring at a foreign language. But, he knew enough that being flat wasn't a good thing; which would be odd, seeing as how Logan, in his opinion, was singing like an angel. It was pure perfection.

"Ok, Logan, how about we take it from 'Too many years?'" Mr. Martin instructed as Logan gave a nod in response, preparing himself for another go at the note.

Kendall quickly shook off his confusion, turning his attention back to Logan; fully ready for the brunette to sing once more.

* * *

Logan's rehearsal continued for only another hour and half, before Mr. Martin finally called it quite. The two teen boys gathered their things, before making their way out to the parking lot; Kendall praising the brunette singer the entire way.

"I mean, like holy shit, dude," Kendall boasted, "You are like a freaking amazing. I mean, I knew you were good when I heard you before, but like…damn!"

Logan just blushed. He wasn't used to all this attention. It wasn't that he didn't like it, he did. It was just new…

"Thanks Kendall," Logan smiled sheepishly, "I'm really glad that you liked it."

"Yeah, I really did. I have never really been to a rehearsal thing-y before…I really didn't know what to expect. But, that was really cool," Kendall continued to compliment the brunette.

The two teen boys eventually arrived at Logan's car, the closer of the two boy's vehicles in the parking lot, as they continued to talk.

"Yeah, but I still have a lot to work on, as you heard from Mr. Martin," Logan replied.

Kendall just shook his head, "I didn't really know what he was talking about. I didn't hear anything wrong with how you were singing."

Logan grew bright red, enough Kendall took notice, as he smiled at the blonde, "Oh, you are too kind."

It was Kendall's turn to blush as he returned the smile, "I try my best."

"Well, I gotta get going…I need to get home," Logan announced as Kendall just nodded in response. Logan probably wasn't the only one that needed to get home, "Have a good weekend, Kendall. Thanks for coming to my rehearsal. That was really cool of you."

Kendall smiled, "of course. Like I said, it was a lot of fun. You have a good weekend, too."

The boy's exchanged a quick wave before Kendall left the brunette, heading off in the direction of his car. Never taking a look back at Logan, Kendall listened for the start of the car and noises as he backed form his parking spot, before driving off.

* * *

"Wishing you were somehow here again…" Kendall whispered under his breath, before realizing the words that slipped through his lips, cursing himself in response. Since he had arrived home from school, Kendall couldn't get the song that was sung over and over by Logan during rehearsal from his head. At first it was kind of fun, but now, it was getting painfully annoying.

Kendall was blankly scrolling through his computer in his room, just surfing through the internet; visiting different sites. After repeatedly arriving at Facebook, Kendall was growing bored with the internet. But, not bored enough to go to bed…yet. Porn was starting to become an increasingly swell idea to cure his late night boredom. However, the blonde soon vetoed the idea, realizing that his mom was just down the hall and he risked getting caught; and he didn't need to get caught in ANOTHER embarrassing situation by his mom.

Kendall soon found himself on iTunes, surfing through various amounts of music, every so often clicking on a song that seemed of interest. The blonde soon stumbled upon Andrew Lloyd Webber's _Phantom of the Opera_, and a smile spread across the boy's face. Logan's sweet voice played throughout his head as Kendall clicked on "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again", listing to the little thirty second sample that it provided. Again and again, Kendall played the sample of the song, he was really enjoying it. However, he had to admit, he liked Logan's version a little better.

As Kendall clicked the song once more, allowing it to play, his eyes scanned across the screen, reading the little blurb provided about the album, before finally falling on the button that would allow him to purchase the entire soundtrack. He had to admit, he kind of was curious about the music. Kendall had only listened to two songs so far and he liked them a lot. Logan said it was good…so, what would he have to lose?

After a few seconds of tapping his fingers on his mouse, the blonde led the arrow up to the purchase button, letting it rest there for only a moment, before clicking on it. It began downloading right away.

A smile spread across Kendall's face.

TBC…

* * *

**A/N: **_Yay! Another chapter down! I actually, really enjoyed writing this chapter! I really do like it! I wasn't so sure about it in the beginning, but come the end…I LOVE It! It really turned out how I envisioned it! _

_Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this newest installment, I wrote it especially for all of you! Also, this chapter is a little special as I am now nearing 100 reviews and this chapter could put me over or close enough and so, I wanted to make it special, which I hope that it was. Some major Kogan development!_

_Oh and there will be TONS more Kogan development come the next chapter…like serious…well, maybe not Kogan as much as plot development!_

_Oh, well, don't forget to leave a review! I love to hear from each and every one of you! It makes me so happy! Until the next chapter, keep on being fabulous!_


	9. Eric

**A/N: **_I'm sorry everyone, there is no excuse for how late this chapter took me. I'm truly, truly sorry! This is just terrible of me! I have been working a lot lately…I am a nanny to three kids five days a week, for eleven hours a day…so, by the end of the day when I come home at seven or eight, I am exhausted…but, I decided to work through that and work on this chapter!_

_I have had this chapter idea stuck in my head for like ever and have wanted to get it out for a long time now! Things will finally start to shake up! So hopefully you all approve!_

_Also, I passed 100 reviews, yay! I appreciate it so much, each and every one of your reviews are special to me and touch me so! Thank you all for helping me reach my goal!_

_Now, enjoy the chapter! _**-6/16/11-**

* * *

**Angel of Music**

_Chapter Nine: _Eric

* * *

Monday had arrived. The weekend had, tragically, came and went and it was now time to return to the prison that people called: school. Kendall hated Monday's. It always seemed to drag on forever. Tuesday's were tolerable, Wednesday's were decent, but Monday's were always just pure torture. However, the silver lining for this particular Monday was that Kendall had another tutoring session with Mr. Mann. Though, while Kendall wasn't looking forward to the tutoring, it provided him with the opportunity to run into Logan. That he was looking forward to.

The rest of Kendall's Monday continued as predicted: a drag. There was nothing interesting or exciting occurred; just another boring ole day at Palm Woods High. As the day progressed, Kendall finally found himself in his last class of the day, Social Sciences. While the teacher babbled on, Kendall found his eyes continually being distracted by the clock that rested above the chalkboard. Only two and half minutes remained in the school day. From here, Kendall would race-but not look like a doofus-down to the performing arts wing in hopes that he would be early enough to maybe run into Logan before he would have to go tutor with Mr. Mann.

Kendall began to fidget in his chair as the clock neared the designated time. _Five, four, three, two one…_the bell sounded off. Kendall quickly rose from his chair, gathering his things as he stormed out the door in the direction of the performing arts wing.

As the blonde entered the wing, he darted past the various students lingering in the hall, his eyes roaming through the area in hopes of spotting a certain brunette. But, to his disappointment, Logan was nowhere in sight. However, Kendall did spot one person and all hopes were dashed; it was: Mr. Mann coming out of the teacher's lounge.

"Mr. Knight!" The theater teacher beamed as the two made eye contact, "You are here nice and early. I was expecting you to dilly dally a little first."

"Yeah," was all Kendall could muster. He couldn't quite confess his real intentions for his swift arrival to the performing arts wing.

"Well, let's go to my classroom and we can get started," Mr. Mann instructed joining the teenage boy as they walked side by side to the room at the end of the hall.

Kendall simply nodded, following instructions, not allowing for his disappointment of not seeing Logan appear on his face.

Mr. Mann attempted to carry on a conversation with Kendall in the time that it took for them to reach his classroom; asking the blonde various questions ranging from "how was your weekend" to "did you have a good day" all were mindless conversation starters. Kendall's responses were very simple, one-word answers before turning the questions onto Mr. Mann and asking him about his own weekend; to be polite. This started Mr. Mann on a long and extremely detailed recollection of his weekend events.

Kendall quickly became bored and quickened his pace towards the educator's classroom; his gaze never leaving his destination…except for once. Kendall found his green eyes peering away for only a moment as the twosome passed a classroom. The choir classroom. Kendall glanced in quickly, scanning the area that the small glass window provided him to see and his eyes quickly found its target. A brunette with gentle caring eyes and smile that made his heart to skip a beat; it was Logan.

Kendall smiled goofily from ear to ear as he pulled his eyes away from the teen boy and onto the classroom once more. Now, Kendall was going to have something to look forward to after his time with Mr. Mann.

* * *

Kendall's time with Mr. Mann was unsuccessful. Kendall didn't feel like he was learning anything the entire time. That could be due to the fact that Kendall was distracted the entire time. Kendall tried to stay focus and on task, but his attention kept on returning to the excitement of being able to talk to Logan after class…hopefully. Kendall grew more and more worried at the reality that Logan could leave before Kendall was done and the blonde would be left in disappointment. However, if not, then they would get to talk and all would be good. But, what if he did get out early and what if Logan waited for him? That would be nice…but, highly unlikely. Or what if Kendall got out before Logan? Should he wait or would that be seen as creepy.

So many ifs, ands, and what ifs filled the blonde's head, he simply couldn't focus.

Their session finally came to an end and after a little lecture from Mr. Mann about how he still needed to approve and scheduling another session for tomorrow after school, Kendall was allowed to leave.

Pushing open the door that lead to Mr. Mann's classroom, Kendall made his way into the hallway, his pace slowed. Scanning the hallway, the blonde quickly found that Logan was nowhere in sight. His eyes then locked onto the choir classroom that he was nearing.

Kendall's next move was to see if Logan was still inside the choir room. But, after that…he had nothing. If Logan was, would he wait? Would he go ahead and go home? Would Logan still even be there? All the questions Kendall had gathered during his session with Mr. Mann came flooding back.

His worries were soon subsided as he heard the clanking and groaning noise of one of the classroom doors opening. His heart skipped a beat and his breathing slowed as his eyes locked onto the source of the noise; it was the choir room door. Kendall stopped in his tracks.

A figure emerged from behind the doorway, making their way into the hallway. Kendall recognized him. His name was Erik Leroux. He was the star in all the theater productions, lead male voice in both men's choir and the glee club, and also the best in speech and debate. Always well dressed in various designer clothing, Eric had his brunette hair neatly styled and perfectly in place, with his bright blue eyes always standing out. They were beautiful.

"Trust me, they were just fabulous," Eric's voice called out, an almost valley girl ring to it.

Eric was also extremely gay. Besides his work with the performing arts department, Eric was also leader of the LGBST club. He was one of the first out and proud homosexual students in the school. After Kendall came out as being bisexual, Eric tried being his new best friend; however, Kendall knew what his true intentions were. It wasn't that Eric was not attractive; he just wasn't Kendall's cup of tea. Eric didn't always speak with the stereotypical valley girl accent, just only when he got really excited about something. Only then would his true gayness come out.

"I'm sure they were," Kendall heard another voice, it wasn't Eric. It was coming from inside the classroom. It sounded like familiar...

Doing the gentlemanly thing, Eric held the door open for the second voice as they soon came into view, stepping out into the hallway. Kendall's face lit up as Logan came into view.

"We so, so need to listen to them on the way to the mall," Eric instructed, not even bothering to look at Kendall or accept his presence in the room. His entire attention was focused on Logan, the angel of music.

"Well, since you will be driving; the driver gets to pick the—" Logan stopped in mid-sentence as his eyes glanced over in Kendall's direction, noticing the blonde. The brunette's face lit up, "Hey, it's Kendall!"

Eric finally allowed himself to take in Kendall's existence, turning towards the blonde, "So it is,"

Logan completely dropped his conversation with Eric as he moved towards the blonde, with Eric following reluctantly behind.

"Hey Kendall, I guess you had one of your tutoring sessions with Mr. Mann today," Logan concluded.

It took Kendall a moment to respond. He was just happy at his luck. He was going to get to talk with Logan after all, even if Eric had to be here, "Uh yeah…I, uh, just got done. You have vocal practice today?"

Logan nodded, "Yeah, I have it every day. Eric and I were working on a duet…do you know Eric?"

"Yeah, I do…" Kendall responded with Eric nodding in confirmation.

Yes indeed, Kendall very much knew Eric. Despite developing a friendship in order for Eric to get closer with Kendall, when Eric finally gathered up the courage to ask out Kendall, the blonde rejected him. Their friendship fell apart shortly after and Eric despised Kendall from then on and refused to talk with him.

"Yes, Logie…Kendall and I have already had the _pleasure_ of getting to know each other…" Eric responded. His voice sounded bitter and cold. Kendall couldn't help but hate the nickname that Eric was using for Logan. It sounded like a pet name, like he was in possession of him. Back when they were friends, Eric used to always call him "Kendie"; and it drove him nuts.

Kendall's eyes widened, Eric only used a nickname for Kendall because he had a crush on him. The nickname followed after Kendall came out as bisexual. Did this mean that Logan was gay or at least Bi?

"That's cool, what a small world. It is like the six degrees of Kendall Knight. It seems that every person that I meet know you in some way, Kendall," Logan joked, flashing the blonde that smile of his.

"I guess so," Kendall responded.

"Well, Kendall, it was nice seeing you again, but Logan and I really need to get to the mall before it closes," Eric explained. Kendall knew that Eric just wanted to be alone with Logan and it made him…kind of mad.

"I guess we have to go," Logan shrugged his shoulders, flashing the pair of green eyes an apologetic smile.

"No problem," Kendall lied through his teeth.

"Goodbye, _Kendall,_" Eric responded as he started walking in the opposite way of Kendall, ahead of Logan. His voice was icy cold. Eric was obviously still bitter about the rejection. Though, Kendall couldn't really blame him…who likes to be rejected by their crush?

"I'll talk to you some other time?" Logan questioned, starting the direction of Eric, his attention still fully on Kendall.

Kendall simply nodded, forcing a smile as he watched Logan move farther away.

"Bye," Logan said sweetly, waving goodbye before running to catch up with Eric, grabbing the taller teens arm and holding onto it.

Kendall waved, even though he knew Logan wouldn't see, whispering "Bye" under his breath.

Kendall remained standing there even after the two were no longer in sight. A mixture of emotions was filling the blonde's body. He couldn't help but feeling upset that he wasn't able to talk to Logan like he was planning. Then there was the whole Eric deal and why those two were hanging out. Did it mean that Logan liked guys? And if so…were Eric and Logan dating? The way Logan wrapped his arms around the dapper boy was more affectionate then an exchange between two simple friends.

The thought of Logan and Eric dating made Kendall feel….he didn't know, but it was different. It was anger, it was sadness, it was depression, it was…jealousy? Was Kendall jealous of Eric possibly being with Logan?

But, the more important question was: did that mean Kendall like-liked Logan?

TBC…

* * *

**A/N: **_Ok, there you have it! The next chapter is now done! I have to say, this ended up being exactly how I envisioned it and am quite happy with it and I hope that you all are as well!_

_So, now Eric will enter the mix of all this and will be a major ploy in Kendall and Logan getting together! Will he succeed?_

_I promise the next chapter will be out sooner, I promise! Please don't forget to leave a review! Keep on being fabulous!_


End file.
